


She's Got Lovely Eyes

by MessyWitch



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, Red Robin, Robin - Freeform, batfam, batfam drabble, batman and catwoman, bruce wayne dating selina kyle, catwoman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyWitch/pseuds/MessyWitch
Summary: On one of his first ever missions with Batman, Dick Grayson helped take down 'The Cat' who would later become Catwoman, aka Selina Kyle.This is how Dick found out that Bruce was dating The Cat





	She's Got Lovely Eyes

“Hey Tim, do you know if Bruce is anywhere or is he out?” Dick asked, leaning into the doorframe of Tim’s room and reaching in to turn on the light. “You really should get the lights automated, this is the fourth time this week I’ve reminded you about turning them on when it gets dark.” Tim blink rapidly at him, his eyes adjusting to the sudden light.  
“Hadn’t noticed. What did you ask about Bruce?” Tim replied, pushing up from his desk and stretching. The clicks and pops from his back and shoulders were audible even from across the room. Dick shook his head at his brother.  
“I just asked if he was around or if he was out.”  
“Oh. Uh… he’s not on patrol but I think he said something about a date?” Tim scratched his head, trying to remember. “Have you asked Alfred, he would know.”  
“He would, but so do you,” Dick smirked and earnt himself an eyeroll.  
“I wasn’t paying much attention, trying to crack this code. He said he had a date, I asked what they were like, and he said she had lovely eyes or something.” Dick’s hand slipped on the doorframe, and even though he caught himself it still alarmed Tim.  
“Uh, Dick, you okay there?”  
“Yeah. Yeah. Just slipped. Thought I… remembered something. Thanks, Tim.” Dick pushed himself off the door and disappeared down the hallway.  
“Weird,” Tim said, sitting back down at the desk and not thinking too much about it. 

~~~

“Daaaamian?” Dick called, his voice echoing through the cave. He knew this was where Damian went sometimes, and he’d searched everywhere else. His only answer was a series of dull thuds of something sharp colliding very hard and very fast with something rubber. Turning a corner, he leaned against the wall and just watches as the youngest of them all moved, striking his sword against the dummies at a lightning fast speed that was almost too fast to track.  
“Yes, Richard?” Damian asked, barely slowing down.  
“Awe, Damian, y’know how I feel about being called Richard.” Dick grinned, but it slipped all too quickly and even out of the corner of his eye, Damian noticed. The younger boy paused.  
“Something troubles you?” His sword was still vibrating from the solar plexus of a dummy.  
“Did… did Bruce say anything to you about a date tonight?”  
“Yes. He told me not to go out because of it.”  
“Did he say anything about who it was with?” A frown.  
“He said it was someone special, that he’d known for a long time. He said he’d always liked her eyes, said that…”  
“They were lovely?” A nod. “But you don’t know who?”  
“No. Why? Do you?” Dick crossed his arms and he tried not to let anything show on his face.  
“I have an idea of who it might be. Thanks.”  
“You’re welcome?” Dick rolled himself backwards along the wall and walked away.

~~~

It wasn’t too much later when Bruce’s car came up the drive to the manor. Dick was draped over a couch, one leg over the back, the other over the arm, and his head dangling above the floor, hair just barely touching the ground when Bruce entered.  
“Dick, I didn’t expect to see you here?” Bruce said after a moment. Dick had watched him come in the glass of the tv and grinned. He kicked his legs up and did a handstand before righting himself again and launching over the back of the couch, coming right up close so that he was almost touching noses with his mentor.  
“Lovely eyes, huh?” He said an eyebrow raised as he tried to keep the rest of his face neutral. Bruce sighed.  
“I didn’t think you remembered that.”  
“Jesus, Bruce? One of the first missions you let me go one, and my first solo one at that, and you’d think I wouldn’t remember how you said she had lovely eyes? You’ve literally never said that about anyone else.” Dick was so close to bouncing on the balls of his feet, and Bruce just sighed.  
“I didn’t, actually. It was so long ago…”  
“Oh, I remember. I remember everything.” He let his eyes widen as he smiled. Bruce rolled his eyes. “Whatever, B,” Dick said with a grin. “She seems nice,” he shrugged, “if you’re dating her I’m sure you can handle it. She’s definitely capable of handling you.”  
“Glad I have your approval, then.” Bruce shook his head slightly as he took his suit jacket off.  
Dick winked and turned around with a wave. “Just don’t let her near the family jewels.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm reading some of the Golden Age Detective Comics/Batman issues, and there's one where Robin has a solo mission to stop the robbery of a half a million dollar necklace, and at the end they stop 'The Cat' and Batman makes a comment about her having 'Lovely Eyes' that he'll remember, even though he's engaged.  
> I just thought it would be fun to write out how Dick found out that his mentor/father figure was now dating one of the first ever criminals he helped stop.


End file.
